Light Me A Candle
by Lacuna Everspring
Summary: Nagi wants nothing more than a normal life, yet it seems so out of the question. Yet, while out on his own in the rain, a certain blond boy has an accident in the storm and Nagi rescues him and looks after him. Yet, once Omi returns home to the Koneko, his mind is filled with wondering what the motives of a Schwartz member saving his life, or if there was more to it than it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Light Me A Candle To Light My Way"  
Author: Lacuna Everspring  
Category: Shounen ai, Humor, Angst, Limish, Maybe OOC  
Pairings: Schu x Nagi, Nagi x Omi, Aya x Ken  
Warnings: Although I have written only one other WK fanfic, this will be my first serious attempt at writing WK, so the characters might be a little OOC  
Disclaimer: The characters within the fic do not belong to me in any way, shape or form, although imagine what the possibilities could be, ^O^

Legend:

/:...:/ = Telepathic communication

Arc 1/?

/:Out of all of us, you're hardly the one to be preaching about normalacy.:/ Nagi heard Schuldrich's voice inside of his head.

Nagi glared at the older Schwartz member, before slamming the door in his face, and leaving the small house the Crawford had declared that they were to reside at until further notice.

He mentally snorted. Small was an understatement. It was a three bedroom bungalow on the far end of town. Farfarello had the basement, somewhat anyways, Crawford, Schuldrich and himself all had their own rooms.

Nagi shivered slightly against the late Autumn chill, making him wish that he'd remembered to grab a jacket or something before running out of the house in search of some peace and quiet.

The small telekinetic found himself by the oceanside, where the frothy blue-grey water crashed against the breakwater almost forcefully.

When had life gotten so complicated? Weiß had been stirring up trouble for them, and always messing up any of the elaborate plans that had been ever so carefully laid out.

Nagi ran a hand absently through his chocolate-colored hair, brushing the errant bangs out of his eyes.

He prayed this this 'war' would be over with soon, so that everyone could have a chance for a somewhat normal life.

/:Out of all of us, you're hardly the one to be preaching about normalacy.:/ Nagi remembered Schuldrich's words as he had departed the house earlier.

Was his dream of peace so unrealistic?

***********************************

When had life gotten so complicated? Omi thought, almost before he realized it.

Well, at the moment everything was somewhat peaceful. Life was a thin veneer of normalcy within the Koneko. The hoards of squealing school girls had arrived an hour ago, and it had been nearly chaotic since then.

Both Omi and Aya had been the ones to open up the shop that Sunday morning, the only day that Omi didn't have school. At the moment, it was quarter after three, and the Koneko would be closing in roughly an hour and a half, unless Aya decided to close up the shop early.

Ken was in the back room, finishing up some flower arrangements that had to be made for a delivery before closing time. Omi would probably be the one sent to deliver the arrangement.

It could have been a lot worse, the small boy had to admit. There were no major holiday's that were close, at least not for another three weeks or so, so that in and of itself was a good thing.

Omi looked up in surprise from the floor which he'd been sweeping up some of the grassy parts of some of the arrangements that were near the floor, that had fallen off over the course of the day. His cerulean eyes looked up to meet Ken's warm chocolate-colored eyes.

"Ken-kun! You startled me!" Omi scolded lightly to the older Weiß member.

Ken frowned. "I seriously don't know how you could stay out in outer space for so long with all this noise." Ken stated, gesturing with his head to the flock of girls that were currently swarming around Aya, the latter of whom looked irritated.

Omi blushed faintly in embarrassment. "Gomen, Ken-kun. Was there something that you wanted?" Omi asked, looking back up to the other teen.

Ken smiled. "Yeah. I'll stay here with Aya and help him close up shop, can you go make that delivery now?"

Omi smiled back at Ken. "Hai! Where is it?"

Ken nodded and led him to the back room, where the large, oversized refrigerator was, used to keep all of the arrangements that they made fresh.

Ken pulled out a traveling box and laid it out on the table that was just outside the refrigerator. He stepped into the refrigerator and pulled out the arrangement and closed the fridge door. Without a word, the taller teen placed the arrangement into the box. The arrangement was made up of four different types of roses; light pink, white and two different shades of reds, and were cradled by baby's breath and long green ferns. Closing the box securely, Ken handed Omi the box with a smile.

"The address is 484 Second West street on the northside of town. The customer said she'd be there all day, and that she'd pay you upon receipt of the arrangement." Ken instructed.

Omi nodded. "Alright. I'll see you guys later." The small blond said with a smile as he took the box from Ken's awaiting hands.

Omi turned and left the store. He carefully secured the box on the front of his bike and then sped off to make the delivery.

************************************************** *********

Today was decidedly a bad day. Sure, it started off alright, but as soon as the clouds came, and the rain started to pour, did Kudou Yohji become irritated.

He had had the perfect date set up for that afternoon. A beautiful woman, a nice picnic out in the park... but, then the rain had to come and ruin it all. The woman had cancelled, thinking that their date should be 'postponed until the weather was better', were her words.

Yohji inhaled the cigarette he had been smoking, only to realize that over the course of his reverie, it had burnt away to almost nothing. With an irritated noise, he flicked the butt of the cigarette out of the window, ignoring the odd splatter of the light raindrops that fell from the evestrough.

Yohji pushed off the window sill, closing the window before he left the room. He opened his bedroom door and strolled down the hallway down to the kitchen.

He noted that the house was unusually quiet, normally there was 'some' sort of noise. Whether it be Omi on his computer, or Aya and or Ken watching television in the livingroom. There was almost always 'some' noise.

Yohji noted with an amused noise as he spotted a note clipped to the front of the fridge door.

"Gone with Aya to get groceries, be back in two hours. Omi is out on a delivery, should be back any time. Ken"

Ken had marked on the note that it had been 4:00 when he and Aya had left, meaning Omi had left a little before the two of them. Yohji looked to the digital display on the microwave and saw that it was a little after six. Aya and Ken should be home any time.

The tall blond frowned. If Omi had left around four, like Ken had suggested, shouldn't he be home by now?

************************************************** *************

There was only one thought in Tsukiyono Omi's mind right now... Kill Ken.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be that extreme. But shortly after Omi had left the Koneko, the storm clouds had rolled in and begun spilling their contents over Tokyo.

He had barely gotten the delivery made and he had started back for the Koneko when he was immediately soaked to the bone with the cold Autumn rain.

The tires of his bike slipped and swerved over the wet asphalt, as the rubber sought to grip to the ground.

He was near the breakwater now, a couple of more blocks and he'd finally be back home where he could take a hot shower to drown out this chill that felt as though it had seeped deep into his bones, alright, maybe drowned was a bad choice of words, but it did have the right effect.

The sound of the tide echoing loudly as it crashed against the breakwater was all that he could hear other then the loud pounding of the rain as it hit the cement.

Omi glanced to the guard railing as he noticed a boy standing in the rain all alone, seemingly unmindful of the rain.

Omi's head whipped around in surprise as he felt the front tire of his bike slip on the wet asphalt and go skittering, causing him to go flying off of the bike and slam painfully onto the ground with a thud. Omi cried out as he felt a painful pop in his shoulder as landed into a puddle. His bike lay a short distance away from him, it's tires still spinning from the momentum.

Omi looked up with startled eyes as he saw the flash of headlights speed towards him and a car horn, before he felt warm arms quickly encircle his shivering form and pull him out of the way and off of the road.

He looked up with confused eyes to meet concerned cobalt blue eyes, and then Omi lost consciousness, in the arms of his mysteriously familiar savior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OWARI: Arc One 


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

/:...:/ = Telepathic communication

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arc 2/?

"...Are you alright?"

Omi moaned softly as he felt the murky layers of unconsciousness part around him. The blond boy slowly blinked his eyes open and squinted as his eyes sought to adjust to the light.

He heard someone move sharply beside him, turning the lights down a fraction.

"Where...?" Omi asked, about to ask more, but doubled up as a sharp wave of pain cascaded over his small frame. There was a burning white pain in his left shoulder, and his head was throbbing in time to the clock that he could hear some where in the background.

"Quiet. You've not only broken, but dislocated your shoulder, and you've most likely received a concussion." The voice stated, calmly.

Omi reopened his eyes as his cerulean eyes came to rest upon a figure moving to sit beside his bed.

Yes, he was in a bed. Where, Omi wasn't entirely sure. The room that he was in, from his observations, was rather spartan. There was one, double size bed to which he was presently occupying, a worn and chipped looking dresser with a small mirror over top, a small writing desk with a rickety appearing chair. There was a mediocre sized window that did little to improve the light in the room. There were two doors on the far side of the room, one was most likely a closet, and the other probably led to the rest of the house.

The figure sat down on the edge of the bed and regarded Omi distantly. It was a boy that looked a year or so younger then he was, the boy had dark chocolate-colored hair and cobalt blue eyes, eyes that looked as though they had seen too much for a boy of his age.

Omi's eyes widened when his mind finally acknowledged who this boy was...

"...You're...?!" Omi whispered, feeling a mixture of fear and surprise.

There was no change in the boy's expression.

"Boku wa Naoe Nagi." The boy said, as if he were merely stating that the weather outside was rainy.

...The boy was Schwartz...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several hours later, when Ken came into the room, with a worried expression on his face, immediately grabbing the attention of both Aya and Yohji who had been intently watching the news on the television.

"Where's Omi?" Ken asked.

Aya looked up. "I don't know. Didn't he have a delivery to make?"

Ken frowned. "Yeah, but the delivery should have only taken him an hour at most. Now, it's been almost four hours."

Yohji shrugged. "Maybe the kid might have exercised some common sense and tried to wait out the storm, or at least until the rain let up a little."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Either way, I'm worried about him. It isn't like him not to call or anything. What if he got hurt on his way back?"

Aya gave him an unreadable look. "Omi is Weiss, he can take care of himself."

Ken frowned at the crimson-haired young man, before turning to leave the room without another word.

Ken stalked without a word to the front door and pausing long enough to get his raincoat and tugging it on. He was about to open the door and go outside when a pale hand pushed it closed again.

Ken looked up in surprise to see Aya standing at his side. "Aya?"

"If you're that worried about him. I don't see what harm there could be in going to take a look out for him. I will come with you. . . If you want." Aya added the last part almost uncertainly, looking into Ken's coffee-colored eyes.

Ken smiled, gratefully. "Thanks, Aya."

A small smile crept at the edges of the taller man's mouth, as Aya grabbed and pulled on his long jacket.

With a nod, the two left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Omi. I'm not you're enemy at this moment." Nagi replied, noting the faint look of fear in the other boy's eyes.

Omi's eyes narrowed. "And how do you come to THAT deduction? You're Schwartz, I'm Weiss. The last time I checked, we were enemies." Omi stated, matter-of-factly.

Nagi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think, Omi, that if I were here as your enemy, that I would have killed you by now? That I would have killed you as soon as I found you?" The telekinetic said, coolly.

Omi blinked, he hadn't thought of that. But, that meant...

"You're the one who saved me from getting hit by that car after I fell off of my bike..." Omi whispered, almost disbelievingly.

Nagi looked down. "I don't know why I helped an enemy... but, something in me compelled me to help you." The younger teen said, quietly.

Omi wasn't sure how to react to what the other boy had just told him. His instincts were demanding that he get the Hell out of there, and back to the Koneko if possible, and something else... something else was trying to make him want to stay with the other boy.

Omi suddenly tensed as a worrying thought dawned on him. "Where are the other members of Schwartz?" Omi asked, trying to hide his concern.

Nagi shrugged. "Wherever. They're not here. That's how I knew it was safe for you at the time to be here. " Nagi almost hesitated, before continuing. "I've reset the broken bone in your shoulder, and it's in a sling right now. I've cleaned and bandaged the small gash on your forehead."

Omi looked surprised as his good arm lifted and ihs fingers came to the source of the throbbing that was in his skull. "Uh... Thank you, Nagi-kun... I think..."

Nagi met his gaze with an almost sorrowful gaze. "On the chance of sounding rude, I think it would be best for all parties if you left and went back to Weiss. If the others come back and find you here, I'm certain that they won't hesitate to kill you."

Omi looked at him with confusion in his expressive cerulean eyes.

"Why are you helping me, Nagi-kun?"

Nagi helped the older boy out of the bed, and helped to straighten Omi's borrowed clothing, for his own were soaking wet and torn from his accident out in the rain earlier.

Omi shakily headed for the door under his own power, refusing any help from the other boy as Nagi showed him to the door, giving Omi his own rain slicker to protect the injured teen against the rain.

Helping Omi do up the buttons on the front of the slicker, careful of his injured arm, Nagi looked up.

"I'm not quite sure of that myself. But, don't think that just because I'm helping you now means that the next time we meet we won't be enemies. You said it yourself; I'm Schwartz, you're Weiss. I'm sorry, Omi. Sayonnara." Nagi said, and before he realized it, the younger boy leaned over and kissed the Weiss member's cheek with soft lips, before pulling away and closing the door into the face of the now very confused Tsukiyono Omi.

~~*OWARI: Arc2*~~


	3. Chapter 3

Legend:

/:...:/ = Telepathic communication

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arc 3/?

"Aya! Stop... over there, by the breakwater!" Ken pointed as Aya pulled the white car to a stop at the curb, as Ken jumped out of the car. Aya placed the car in park, before climbing out of the car to join his lover.

Ken was crouched over the mildly mangled bicycle that had been strewn almost carelessly into the muck filled gutter.

"This is Omi's bike." Ken noted, standing up quickly, looking around worriedly with a hand above his eyes to block the rain that fell into his eyes.

"Omi's not here." Aya stated, ignoring his bangs as the rain pasted the crimson hair to his forehead.

"We should take this back. But... Where could Omi've gotten to?" Ken asked, almost distractedly.

"..." Aya followed the other teen's gaze, silently.

Neither of them had any answers as to where their youngest fellow assassin could have gotten to, it was a mystery.

************************************************** *********

Omi shivered as he shuffled up the alleyway to the back door of the Koneko that led to the Weiß members apartment, closing the door and locking it behind him, Omi pulled off the rain jacket the Nagi had given him and absently hung it in the closet near the door that held everyone else's outside clothing.

Through a pain ridden mind, Omi half-noticed that both Aya-kun and Ken-kun's raincoats were both missing. He pulled off his shoes and tucked them into the rack and walked slowly down the hallway, for any sudden movement caused pain to lance up from the broken bone in his shoulder.

Omi trudged down the hallway and started past the livingroom, when he noticed the sounds of the television going, glancing in as he passed, he noticed Yohji watching some program.

He must have made some kind of noise, because all of a sudden Yohji turned sharply, noticing Omi standing in the doorway, looking quite disoriented.

"Omittchi!'' Yohji exclaimed, looking worried when he saw Omi's pale, confused looking features.

"Yohji... gomen." Omi said, frowning.

"What happened to you? Aya and Ken both went out looking for you about twenty minutes ago." Yohji said

"I'm not feeling well... I'm going to go to bed now." Omi said, softly.

Yohji scowled. "You look like you're about to keel over, Omi. Let me help you."

Against the younger teen's protests, Yohji helped Omi into his room, when the older man noticed the way that the teen was favoring his left arm, keeping it as still as possible and with a stiff shoulder.

"Omi... what happened to your arm?" Yohji asked, covering up the shivering teen with his blankets, sounding concerned, as he moved to get the small boy some painkillers that he obviously needed.

"My bike slipped on the wet ground, and I fell, landing hard on my shoulder..." Omi said, almost embarrassed as he sat up slightly in order to take the small white pills that the older man offered with a sip of water.

"So who got the worse of it? You or the bike?" Yohji asked, trying to lighten the small boy's mood.

Omi looked up in confusion, until he clued into what Yohji was talking about.

Omi offered a small smile. "I don't really remember, Yohji-kun."

Yohji nodded with a faint smile on his elegant features, until he leaned over to examine the cleaned up gash upon Omi's left temple.

"Omi... who cleaned your wound for you? Not only that, who set your shoulder back into place?" Yohji asked, sounding concerned.

Omi frowned, looking away as though he were deep in thought, before he then yawned tiredly and blinked his sapphire eyes as the drugs started to make him drowsy.

"I'm not really sure, Yohji-kun... I think it was a friend." Omi said, softly. He blinked tiredly once more, before the small boy fell into an uneasy slumber, his breathing slowing and becoming evened out.

Yohji's brows furrowed. What had the other boy meant? He thought it was a friend... was he not certain of that fact?

Yohji lifted his head suddenly as he heard the back door open and close with a slam. Hearing the voices of both Ken and Aya, Yohji left Omi's room, closing the door behind him and headed down the hallway to see his fellow assassin's.

************************************************** *********

"Not a sign... we searched around town twice and checked the hospital, he wasn't there." Ken muttered, tossing his jacket into the closet carelessly.

Aya frowned, moving to place his own jacket in the closet beside Ken's, carefully rearranging Ken's jacket back onto the hook. It was then that Aya noticed the unfamiliar black rain jacket that hung in the closet. He frowned, wondering whose it was.

"Yohji?" Aya turned as he heard Ken's mildly startled voice.

The tall blond was leaning against the doorway that led into the foyer.

"Omi's back." Yohji commented, regarding the other two men calmly.

Ken looked surprised. "He is? Is he okay? Aya and I found his bike totaled out in a gutter by the breakwater. Is he injured?"

Yohji raised an eyebrow. "He's in his room sleeping right now. He was a total mess when he came in. I noticed he had a sling protecting his left shoulder, and he told me that he broke it when he fell off of his bike. But, I also think that he has a concussion as well. But, he's resting in his room right now. I gave him some painkillers for his shoulder, but if he does have a concussion, you'll have to keep waking him up." Yohji stated, tucking his long hair behind an ear as he turned an left the foyer without another word.

Ken glanced to Aya for a moment, before turning and striding down the hallway towards Omi's room.

Upon entering the room, there was darkness. Ken stepped slowly into the room and switched on the lamp that was beside the youngest Weiß member's bed. Dim light lit the room, casting eerie shadows everywhere.

Omi was laying upon his back and his eyes were closed, dark lashes resting against ivory skin. There was a small bandage covering a fair sized cut upon his left temple. Ken assumed that when Omi had come in, Yohji had obviously cleaned the small boy up.

Remembering Yohji's comments towards Omi possibly having a concussion, Ken knew that it was necessary to keep the person awake, or if the person fell asleep, to keep waking them up every so often.

"Omi?" Ken called, quietly.

There was a nearly imperceptible twitch of a cheek muscle, and a flutter of the eyelids, but nothing more. Ken called his name again, and Omi stirred, opening his eyes and turning his head to regard Ken, with a sleepy expression.

"Ken-kun?" Omi asked, blinking his blue eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Ken smiled faintly. "O genki desu ka, Omi?"

Omi returned the smile. "I guess I've been better. But, I'm going to be okay." The boy replied.

That was Omi, always an optimist in the middle of hardships.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Ken asked.

Omi looked embarrassed. "I was on my way home after delivering that arrangement that you asked me to, and suddenly it started to rain really heavilly. I was soaked in seconds. The roads were really slippery, and the tires on my bike couldn't grip on the asphalt and I accidently fell off my bike and landed on my shoulder." Omi explained, sounding somewhat sheepish.

"So who set your shoulder and patched the wound on your forehead?" Ken asked.

Omi frowned, biting his lip. He looked as though he was uncertain as to if he should say anything.

"... I'm not sure... I know I blacked out after I hit my head, everything is kind of fuzzy after that. I just remember suddenly being back here and coming into the house and out of the rain. And Yohji helping me when I came inside." Omi said, quietly.

That was when Ken knew that Omi was lying. Omi's expressive eyes always gave him a disadvantage for one could almost always tell what the younger boy was thinking by looking into his eyes.

"You weren't at the hospital?"

"No. I'm really tired, Ken-kun... can I go back to sleep?" The younger boy asked, stifling a yawn.

Ken stood up from where he had been kneeling beside the other teen's bed.

"Well...alright. You get some rest. Myself or one of the others will be in later to check in on you. We'll have to wake you up every once in a while because of your concussion. Just so that you know." Ken said, as he switched off the lamp and started the door.

Omi nodded, as he closed his eyes once more.

Ken looked back once more, before closing the door behind him and heading back to the living room, to where both Aya and Yohji were sitting upon the couch watching television and waiting for Ken to return.

Aya looked up, his cold expression softening slightly as Ken sat in the chair across from the couch.

"A broken shoulder and a mild concussion. He claims not to remember who reset his shoulder and patched up the wound on his shoulder, although he is certain that he didn't go to the hospital." Ken said, glancing at the television, although not really noticing what was playing.

"You think that he is lying?" Aya asked, quietly.

Yohji gazed at the crimson-haired assassin. "He mentioned earlier to me that he thought that it was a friend that helped him, although his tone of voice made it sound as though he wasn't really sure if it *was* a friend or not." The tall blond stated, leaning back into the couch's cushions.

"Hn." Aya grunted looking down thoughtfully.

Yohji suddenly brightened. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Manx is coming by tonight. She called earlier while you were out."

Ken looked surprised. "It's kinda late, isn't it?"

Yohji shrugged, looking as though he didn't really care. "She mentioned something about an important mission. Requested that we all be present-"

"...And I'm glad you all are. Well, almost everyone. Where's Bombay?" Manx asked as the tall red-headed woman came down the stairs into the room.

Ken started in surprise. "Uh.. he's not feeling well. He's resting in the back."

Manx raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? No matter. I'm sorry about the late hour but this mission was of utmost importance and needed to be acted upon immediately." She stated, handing Aya the manilla envelope containing mission information.

"Takatori Reiji has scheduled a meeting with a well known business associate in Kyoto. They're planning some kind of illegal transaction that needs to be prevented. Of course Schwartz is most likely to be present at the location." Manx explained.

"That's three hours away." Ken noted.

Manx nodded, glancing at Ken. "Hai. I assume you're all in?"

Ken glanced to Aya, with mild concern. "Omi's unable to partcipate. But, in his condition, I believe that someone should remain behind with him, should either Schwartz or Schreyent decide to exploit our absence to abduct or kill him." Ken suggested.

Manx shrugged. "I can stay with him. I'm not needed back at Kritiker for a while. I suggest you three get ready and leave as soon as possible. The transaction is scheduled to take place at midnight tonight."

"But, that's in five hours." Yohji protested, raising an eyebrow.

Manx smirked. "Then I guess you better get ready then, Balanese."

Yohji grumbled half-heartedly and he stalked back to his room to prepare.

Aya departed the room without a word and Ken was about to follow before he was snagged by the crimson-haired woman.

"What's really wrong with Bombay?" She asked, her tone serious.

Ken met her gaze with mild surprise, before glancing back to where the others had departed, then looked back to Manx.

"He had an accident out in the rain this afternoon. His bike slipped on the asphalt and he broke his shoulder and received a mild concussion. We've been waking him up every once in a while, because of the concussion." Ken explained, quietly.

Manx nodded her understanding. "Thank you. I'll keep an eye out for him while you three are gone."

Ken nodded, before he turned and left the room, as he went to pack for the evenings mission.

Hopefully, the mission would run smoothly and they could all get back safe and sound. But unfortunately, no one was to know that one of them wouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
OWARI: Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Legend:

/:...:/ = Telepathic communication

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arc 4/?

"You're sure that Weiß knows we're going to be here?" Schuldrich queried, running a hand absently through his reddish hair, as he glanced over at his dark-haired companion.

Crawford snorted disdainfully. "Of course. The three Weiss members: Abyssinian, Balinese and Siberian are on their way as we speak."

"And I take it the little Bombay is staying home..." Schuldrich smirked, amused.

"Hn. Nagi should be taking care of that... situation.. as we speak as well."

"Yeah, that's true, too." The German replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "This night is going to be very interesting. With Weiß thinking that Takatori is going to be there, only for the them to find out that this was all a trap to lure the unsuspecting little kittens into our lair. This is going to be a most amusing night to remember, indeed!" Schuldrich let out a laugh, causing him to receive a glare of annoyance from his American companion.

"You really are determined to ruin my mood aren't you?" Schuldrich muttered, turning his head to look out the window.

"..." Was Crawford's silent reply.

************************************************** *********

Of the afternoon's storm, there was nothing left behind but a light misting rain falling upon Tokyo.

Nagi stopped in front of the Koneko no Suma Ie, where Weiß thought that their secret hiding place 'was' a secret.

Nagi surveyed the area carefully, before moving to walk silently into the alley that ran alongside of the Koneko. A few meters down the alley, was a door. Judging from the floor plans that the youngest Schwartz member had gotten a hold of to memorize, this door would lead him into the rear living quarters of the building.

Allowing himself a faint smile to curl the edges of his lips, Nagi lifted one of his hands and tested the doorknob. It was locked, but that made no difference to the small telekinetic, as he sent a thin thread of power through the locking mechanism which caused the lock to pop open and the door to swing open into the foyer of the apartment.

Nagi took several cautious steps into the apartment. Hopefully, things were going properly as to Crawford's plan, and all of Weiß would be out of the house, save for Bombay.

Looking around, without moving, there was no sound in the apartment. Still being careful, Nagi padded without a sound towards the part of the apartment that was designated as the sleeping area.

The last door on the right, his mind noted, that was where the target was.

Taking the last few steps to the door way, he pushed open the door, cautious not to make a sound.

On the far wall of the small bedroom, was the bed. There was a small movement as the bed's occupent sought to get comfortable.

Moving to the room, Nagi paused beside Omi's bed, watching the older boy sleep, with lips slightly parted with a light breath passing through them.

Nagi turned to face the door sharply as it was thrown open behind him quickly.

Standing in the doorway with a gun in hand was a tall, red-haired woman glaring angerily at him.

"Get away from the boy, Schwartz!" She demanded, the barrel of the gun trained at his heart.

Nagi gazed at her expressionlessly. "You must be that Kritiker woman. No matter, I came for Bombay." Nagi said, as Omi grunted softly in his sleep as Nagi used his power to lift the other boy into his cradled awaiting arms.

"Let him go! I'll kill you!" She demanded, taking a step forward.

Nagi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. You would have to take the risk of harming Bombay. But, for some reason, I don't think that that problem worries you too much."

"You're right. Any chance to kill a Schwartz... Shine!" The woman yelled as she squeezed the trigger of the gun.

The red-haired woman's eyes widened in horror as the bullet stopped in mid-air about half a meter away from the dark haired teenager. She made a surprised noise.

"You see, there's nothing that you can do to stop me with your feeble arsenal." Nagi replied, with amusement as suddenly the window crashed open with glass raining all over the floor in a shower. Nagi jumped carefull out on to the fire escape smiling ironically at the woman who tried to follow them as she was hit with a blast of Nagi's mental energy and slammed into the wall opposite of the broken window, her body slumped over, unconscious.

Now there was no obstacles in Naoe Nagi's way, as he tightened his grip on the older Weiß member and headed off into the night to where Nagi had been told to hide Bombay until the other Schwartz members had finished their business with the other three Weiß people.

************************************************** *********

"I don't like the looks of this. The meeting should have begun nearly half an hour ago, and yet there's no signs of Takatori or his goons anywhere." Yohji complained, irritated.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Takatori was never coming here in the first place. You Weiß are so easy to lead into a trap!" A familiar voice chuckled from above.

The three Weiß members looked up sharply to see Schuldrich crouching upon the overhead catwalk, peering down at them with amusement.

"Schuldrich!"

Schuldrich smirked, as he stood, offering a mocking bow, before taking a graceful leap and jumping off of the catwalk to land easily several meters away from the battle ready Aya, Ken and Yohji.

"I'd like to say that it's so nice to see you all again, but then I'm afraid that's not exactly true." The henna-haired man declared, leaning against a metal post, almost relaxedly.

"What were you talking about, regarding a trap." Aya demanded, sounding none too happy about missing a possible chance to murder his enemy, Takatori Reiji.

"We might as well tell them, seeing as our job is already finished here." Replied another voice, as a tell dark haired man stepped out of the shadows from behind Schuldrich. It was Brad Crawford.

"Hmmm... Well, you see... In you three coming here to Kyoto, you left behind something very valuable that Mr. Takatori has want of, and left him unguarded. Nagi went to your little 'flower shop', cute little place by the way..." Schuldrich threw them an amused smirk, as he moved to stand on the other side of Crawford, crossing his arms over his chest.

The three Weiß members looked horrified as he realised what the older man was talking about.

"Omi!" Both Ken and Yohji chorused, sounding both angry and concerned. Aya said nothing, but proceeded to give the Schwartz members his trademark death glare.

"Will you let me kill them?" A third voice queried in a low tone, as Farfarello crouched at Schuldrich's feet, sounding almost hopeful, as the silver-haired young man ran his blade lightly over his scarred cheek, his single amber eye staring with almost cat-like eeriness at Weiß.

Crawford sighed almost disdainfully at the crouching teen. "Go ahead, Schuldrich and I are leaving. Farfarello, distract Weiß until we get away, then return to the location we agreed upon earlier. Understood?"

Farfarello smiled slowly in almost an insane manner, the latter of which there was no doubt of that he was quite insane.

"I must destroy Weiß... it will hurt God. Then... I will return as you ask." The silver-haired teen agreed, standing up.

Schuldrich snickered. "Don't forget, Farfie. Play nice."

Farfarello glared momentarily at the psychic before returning his attention upon Weiß.

"As much as we'd like to stay and watch the festivities, we have to go and secure your little Bombay. Ja!" Schuldrich called after him as both he and Crawford turned and ran out of the building.

Farfarello snickered as he noted the indecision upon two of the three Weiß member's faces, the other continued to glare at him, promising death.

"I just got one thing to say right now. "Yohji muttered, as he pulled out a length of his monofilament wire. "This really sucks!"

"Yohji?" Ken asked, releasing his bugnuks, glancing at the oldest Weiss member.

"Yeah?"

"Please do us the pleasure of shutting up?"

Yohji made an indignant noise, but none-the-less snapped his mouth closed.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that night's that this was going to be a very long night.

OWARI: Part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
